Endothelial NO synthase (eNOS, NOS-III) belongs to a group of three isoenzymes which produce nitric oxide (NO) by oxidation of arginine. Endothelially released NO is of central importance in a number of key cardiovascular mechanisms. It has a vasodilating effect and inhibits the aggregation of platelets, the adhesion of leukocytes to the endothelium and the proliferation of intimal smooth muscle cells.
Endothelial NO synthase is subject to physiological and pathophysiological regulation both at the transcriptional and at the post-transcriptional level. Enzyme already present in the endothelium may undergo calcium-dependent and calcium-independent activation through phosphorylation of specific amino acids, but also by direct interactions with specific proteins. Stimulators of this, usually transient, NO release are, extracellular arginine, 17β-estrogen and the mechanical stimulus exerted on the luminal surface of the endothelium by the blood flow (shear stress). The latter additionally leads to regulation of eNOS at the transcriptional level. Thus, for example, Sessa et al. (Circ. Research 74 (1994) 349, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference) were able by means of exercise training and the increase in shear stress associated therewith to obtain a marked increase in eNOS.
Whether regulation at the post-transcriptional level is relevant in vivo, has not been unambiguously proven. Thus, for example, administration of a high arginine dose is followed by only a transient improvement in the endothelium-dependent vasorelaxation in patients with coronary heart disease.
On the other hand, the significance of the upregulation of the eNOS protein is scientifically accepted. Thus, there are findings which show that the protective properties of the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor simvastatin can be attributed, besides to the lipid lowering effect, also in part to an increase in eNOS expression in vivo (Endres et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95 (1998) 8880, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference). It is additionally known that single point mutations in the 5′-flanking region of the eNOS gene (“eNOS promoter”), and the reduction in the rate of eNOS gene transcription associated therewith, in the Japanese population is associated with an increase in the risk of coronary spasms (Nakayama et al., Circulation 99 (1999) 2864, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference).
The current assumption therefore is that the transcriptional and post-transcriptional mechanisms of eNOS regulation are seriously disturbed in a large number of disorders, especially in cardiovascular disorders. Even in very early stages of a wide variety of cardiovascular disorders it is possible for a dysfunction of this type in the endothelium lining the blood vessels to lead to a deficiency of bioactive NO, which is manifested as the disorder progresses in the form of measurable pathophysiological and morphological changes. Thus, critical steps in early atherogenesis are speeded up by a decrease in endothelial NO release, such as, for example, the oxidation of low density lipoproteins, the recruitment and deposition of monocytes in the intima of vessels, and the proliferation of intimal cells. A consequence of atherogenesis is the formation of plaques on the inside of the blood vessels, which may in turn lead, through a diminution in the shear stress, to a further decrease in endothelial NO release and a further deterioration in the pathology. Since endothelial NO is also a vasodilator, a decrease thereof frequently also leads to hypertension, which may, as an independent risk factor, cause further organ damage.
The aim of a therapeutic approach to the treatment of these disorders must accordingly be to interrupt this chain of events by increasing the endothelial NO expression. Gene transfer experiments which lead in vitro to overexpression of NO synthase in previously damaged vessels are in fact able to counteract the described processes and are thus evidence of the correctness of this approach (Varenne et al., Hum. Gene Ther. 11 (2000) 1329, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference).
Some low molecular weight compounds that, in cell cultures, may lead to a direct effect on eNOS transcription and expression are disclosed in the literature. The statins which have already been mentioned are, however, the only substances for which it has been possible to date to show such an increase in eNOS in vivo as a side effect. But in view of the known range of side effects of this class of substances it is unclear how far this effect is present in a toxicologically unproblematic dose.
Liao et al. claim in WO 99/47153 and WO 00/03746 (the content of which is incorporated herein by reference) the use of rhoGTPase inhibitors and agents which influence the organization of the actin cytoskeleton for increasing eNOS in endothelial cells and for the therapy of various disorders such as, for example, stroke or pulmonary hypertension without, however, indicating a specific way of achieving this.
WO 02/064146, WO 02/064545, WO 02/064565 and WO 02/064546 (the content of which is incorporated herein by reference) disclose acylated, benzo-condensed cycloalkenylamines which upregulate eNOS expression in endothelial cells and are useful pharmaceutically active ingredients for the treatment of various diseases, but there is an ongoing need for further eNOS expression enhancers with a favorable: property profile. The present invention satisfies this need by providing compounds of the formula I and methods of using them.
Certain acylamino-substituted heteroaromatic compounds of the formula I have already been described. In many cases the known compounds have been prepared in the course of merely chemical investigations or for use as intermediates in the synthesis of other compounds, and no biological activity of them has been described. Compounds of the formula I and structurally similar compounds for which a pharmaceutical activity has already been described include, for example, certain hypotensive 2-acetylaminobenzimidazoles (Bellasio et al., Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 28 (1973) 164, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference) which, however, do not suggest the 2-(hetero)aroylaminobenzimidazoles comprised by the present invention and their biological activity. The activating effect on guanylate cyclase of certain N-benzimidazolylcarboxamides and N-benzothiazolylcarboxamides described in WO 00/27394 (the content of which is incorporated herein by reference) seems to depend on the presence of a 3-(3-(dimethylamino)propoxy)-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-carboxamide moiety. In WO 01/97786 (the content of which is incorporated herein by reference) the adenosine receptor affinity of certain N-benzothiazolylcarboxamides has been disclosed. In WO 01/83427, WO 98/11073 and Pilyugin et al., Bashkirskii Khimicheskii Zhurnal 8 (2001) 18 (the content of which is incorporated herein by reference), it has been described that similar compounds exhibit a hypoglycemic activity, antiviral activity or antifungal activity, respectively. There are no indications in the prior art that compounds of the formula I would upregulate the expression of endothelial NO synthase, but it is surprising that they exhibit this activity and therefore are valuable pharmaceutically active ingredients which are useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases including cardiovascular diseases such as, for example, atherosclerosis, thrombosis, coronary artery disease, hypertension and cardiac insufficiency.